Gas turbine engines can have multiple low pressure compressor stages close coupled with a fan. When a geared architecture is employed in the gas turbine engine, a tip speed of a rotor of a low pressure compressor can be increased, and the stage count of the low pressure compressor can be reduced. Variable vanes may then be needed to improve operability of the low pressure compressor. Variable vanes increase operability by moving an angle of inlet air flowing into a first stage compressor to improve operation of the low pressure compressor.
An aircraft can be exposed to inclement weather that could affect the operation of the gas turbine engine. For example, the inclement weather can produce hail or ice that could affect operation.